


Lost Souls

by J_Forever



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Forever/pseuds/J_Forever
Summary: Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald need to join forces to vanquish a powerful enemy, a dark wizard who possess an athame powerful enough to steal souls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Fantastic Beasts/Harry Potter or any of its characters

_Church Lane_  
_Behind St Jerome’s Church_

Albus fought the tears from escaping his eyes, as he leaned his back against the concrete wall. For a minute he wondered how he even got there. This place where _they_ used to meet each other. Anger coursed through his veins. Grindelwald had betrayed him. In his quest for power, he attacked Aberforth and Ariana almost died.

“Why, Gellert? Why’d you have to attack my family?” he whispered to himself.

“What are you doing here?” Gellert asked angrily, as he walked to him.

“What?” Albus frowned in confusion.

“Something wrong with your hearing, Albus?” Gellert asked walking to him. “I asked what you are doing here.”

“You,” Albus looked at Gellert in anger. “You attacked my brother, you almost killed my sister!” he shouted angrily.

“Your brother attacked me first,” Gellert shouted back. “He was a little nervous when he saw us together…”

“Don’t lie to me!” Albus said angrily, clenching his fists. “You became obsessed with the Deathly Hallows. Aberforth was only trying to warning me about you… I was an idiot for believing you. You and your damn lies! You never lo…” his voice faltered.

“Great!” Gellert raised his arms in frustration. “It’s so typical of you…”

“What?” Albus frowned.

“You never trust me, don’t you, Albus?” Gellert asked angrily. “Aberforth gives a damn if we love each other or not. He only cares about the family’s name. He attacked me first. He launched a curse against me! But I know how to defend myself! I’m really sorry for Ariana, but I… You know what? I don’t need to explain myself. I don’t care! Not anymore! I’m getting out of here! You’re right, I don’t love you. In fact, I hate you!”

“Back to you, Grindelwald,” Albus said, grabbing Gellert’s fists to stop him. Albus pulled the other wizard close, staring at him in anger.

“Let me go,” Gellert let out in a whisper.

“No…” Albus shook his head and kissed him. 

Gellert started to struggle in his grip, but Albus held him tightly. “Albus…” he let out in a whisper, as they finally broke the kiss.

“I’m sorry,” Albus rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know where that come from…”

Gellert took Albus hands in his. “Albus, listen to…” he was saying, but suddenly stopped, trying to catch his breath.

“Gellert, are you okay?” Albus asked in concern.

Gellert fell on his knees, his unblinking. “It’s dark… The old wizard has an athame in his hand. He’s staring at the souls floating around him. He smiles, because the souls shine like stars…” he said and, after catch his breath again, closed his eyes.

“Gellert,” Albus pulled him into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gellert fell on his knees. “It’s dark… The old wizard has an athame in his hand. He’s staring at the souls floating around him. He smiles, because the souls shine like stars…” he said and, after catch his breath again, closed his eyes._

_“Gellert,” Albus pulled him into his arms._

 

Gellert slowly opened his eyes, his hands were trembling and he stared at Albus in fear. “The souls…” he whispered. “So many souls, Albus…”

“You had a vision,” Albus muttered in realization. “Do you remember what you saw?”

Gellert nodded. “An old wizard holding an athame in his hand. The souls… he had souls, Albus. And his eyes… Oh, his eyes were evil,” he started to breath heavily. The vision was quite disturbing. 

“It’s okay,” Albus soothed, as he caressed Gellert’s hair. The young wizard wondered how someone could be able to have souls like this. He wanted to ask Gellert how this wizard looked like, but knew Gellert was too distressed to talk about it right now. “I’ll take you home… Your aunt must be worried about you.”

“Your brother wouldn’t like it, Albus,” Gellert said, trying to rise up. “This hour he probably is searching for you…”

“I don’t care,” Albus said softly. “Is it true that he launched a curse at you?”

Gellert nodded. “He saw us together,” he quietly explained. “He was pissed at me…”

“We know how the world works,” Albus sighed heavily. “My brother is not different for the other people…”

“I’m sorry for what I said… I don’t hate you,” Gellert said. “I think I was angry.”

“Well, I was angry too,” Albus said, caressing Gellert’s face. “I’m sorry for not believe you…”

“Maybe you’re right. I’m thinking too much about these deathly hallows lately… I think this is not healthy,” Gellert quietly admitted. 

“It’s good to hear it,” Albus said softly. “C’mon, let’s get you home…”

 

************

_Brazil_   
_Rio de Janeiro_   
_A library_

“Are you sure the athame is here?” an old man asked.

“Accord to the book, yes,” another man replied.

The old man smiled. He walked slowly through the place. “I need to admit it, Anton, this place is wonderful,” he remarked, as he stopped in front of a curious wooden and crystal bookcase. “Really beautiful”. 

The man grabbed his wand and cast the spell: “Revelio!”

Suddenly a key inserted into the lock of the bookcase crystal door turned into an athame. 

“I can’t believe, Faustus,” Anton said to the old man. "It's real!"

“The cursed athame,” the old man stared at the athame in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! I hope you keep enjoying this story.  
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

_The man grabbed his wand and cast the spell: “Revelio!”_  
_Suddenly a key inserted into the lock of the bookcase crystal door turned into an athame._  
_“I can’t believe, Faustus,” Anton said to the old man. "It's real!"_  
_“The cursed athame,” the old man stared at the athame in awe._

“Finally mine,” Faustus muttered with the athame in his hands. “The athame powerful enough to steal souls…”

“It’s real… I can’t believe,” Anton muttered in awe.

“Of course it’s real,” Faustus said with a smile on his face. “And now it’s mine…”

“What will you do now?” Anton asked curiously.

“Now, I need to prepare the athame…” Faustus explained. “I need to infuse it with magic.”

 

_Bathilda’s house_

Albus and Gellert walked into the house. “I’ll help you to go upstairs… I think your aunt is not at home…”  
“I think she’s still in the library. You don’t need to worry so much about me. I’m not a baby,” Gellert complained.  
Albus rolled his eyes. “I’ll always worry about you… You almost fainted in my arms, Gellert…”

“It was the most powerful premonition of my life,” he quietly admitted. “It’s so weird… The souls were trapped in a kind of crystal…”

“How this wizard looks like?” Albus asked. “You talked about an athame…”

“He’s old, has white hair and uses glasses,” Gellert said. “The athame in his hand is a…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “The athame is made of steel or silver… I’m not sure…”

“It’s okay,” Albus said, resting his hand on Gellert’s shoulder. Albus couldn’t help, but think the great seer Gellert was. Seers were very rare, but Gellert seemed to be even more special. “We can try to find out more about this athame and this wizard you saw…” 

“Albus…” Gellert muttered.

“You have this vision for a good reason, Gellert. We need to stop this wizard,” Albus argued. “For the greater good…”

Gellert hesitated for a moment. But he knew Albus was right. “My aunt has some old books here… She’s making a research for a book she’s writing about the history of the magic…”

“It’s a beginning,” Albus smirked. 

“There’s a book,” Gellert rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s called _Ancient magical weapons_. Maybe we can find something about this athame in this book.”

Albus nodded. “Is this book here in your house?”

Gellert nodded. “In my aunt’s personal library,” he explained.

“I need to see it,” Albus said. He had this feeling in his heart that they needed to stop the evil wizard.

“It’s late, Albus,” Gellert shook his head. “Your brother…”

“Right now I really don’t care about him,” Albus said softly. “I’m worried about your vision.”

Gellert sighed heavily and leaded Albus into the library. He looked at the several books. “I think it’s here…” he said, carefully taking a book off the shelf.

_Ancient magical weapons_

They sat in a couch and started to search in the book for any information about the athame. 

“Here…” Albus pointed to a page of the book. “The cursed athame… An athame powerful enough to steal souls. The witch or wizard needs to infuse the athame with blood of an unicorn… and a spell… _Anima _. After the athame is properly prepared, the witch or wizard needs to stab the victm and recite the following spell:__

__

___The dark magic will rise_  
_Like a bright star in the skies_  
_Turn this soul mine_

__“Here says the athame was destroyed,” Albus said. “This is insane… I never saw a spell like this…”_ _

__“Do you think I saw the cursed athame in my vision?” Gellert asked. “Do you think this is how the wizard collected the souls?”_ _

__“I don’t know, Gellert… Maybe there’s another athame or the book is wrong…” Albus said, closing the book. “This weapon is…”_ _

__“Incredible…” Gellert said in awe. “I mean, an athame like this… wow…”_ _

__“It’s a cursed weapon,” Albus said worried about the strange glint he saw in Gellert’s eyes. “It’s not incredible!”_ _

__“I don’t want to steal souls, Albus…” Gellert said seriously, noticing the worry in Albus’ eyes. It hurt Gellert the way that sometimes Albus seemed not to trust him._ _

__“I didn’t say that,” Albus said softly._ _

__Gellert lowered his head. “You should go…”_ _

__“Gellert…” Albus sighed heavily. “I am sorry… Look, I’ll go home… Tomorrow, I want you to share your vision with me…”_ _

__Gellert nodded and looked away. “I’ll try…”_ _

__Albus rested his hand over Gellert’s shoulder. “I care about you, Gellert… And I know I worry too much, but it’s because I don’t want to lose you…”_ _

__“You’re going to lose me if you keep doing that… I need you to trust me…” Gellert said. “I know I was fascinated about the Deathly Hallows and I’m sorry for it… But I’m not evil…”_ _

__“I know,” Albus pulled him into a hug. “I know…”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Albus rested his hand over Gellert’s shoulder. “I care about you, Gellert… And I know I worry too much, but it’s because I don’t want to lose you…”_

_“You’re going to lose me if you keep doing that… I need you to trust me…” Gellert said. “I know I was fascinated about the Deathly Hallows and I’m sorry for it… But I’m not evil…”_

_“I know,” Albus pulled him into a hug. “I know…”_

 

_Dumbledore’s house_

It was late night and Albus walked slowly into his house. He didn’t want to be noticed, but his hope vanished when he found his brother sitting on a chair waiting for him.

“Where were you have been, Albus?” Aberforth asked.

“Good night, Aberforth,” Albus said.

Aberforth clenched his fists. “You were with Grindelwald, don’t you?” he asked. “After that bastard launched a curse at me… He could have hurt our sister…”

“You attacked him first!” Albus snapped. “Because you saw us…” he muttered. “Together…”

“You’re an embarrassment to our family,” Aberforth said angrily. “You and another man, Albus! This is unforgivable! You can’t see him anymore!”

“I’m really sorry you feel this way about me,” Albus said. “But I love Gellert with all my heart and soul. He’s the one, my brother… I am who I am… And I won’t change, even because of you…”

“Are telling me you love Grindelwald? Love?” Aberforth asked in disgust. “Did you lose your mind?” 

“Albus…” Ariana whispered and the two brothers turned their heads. “What… what are you talking about?”

“It’s nothing, Ariana,” Aberforth said. “Go back to your room…” 

“No!” she shook her head. “You’re angry, Abe!”

“Everything’s alright, Ariana,” Albus assured her. “We’re only talking that’s all… C’mon, I’ll help you…” he said softly.

Aberforth stared angrily at his brother. “This conversation is not over, Albus,” he whispered to himself.

 

*************  
 _Brazil_  
 _Rio de Janeiro_

Faustus pointed his wand to the athame: “Anima!” He said out loud and a red light flashed around the athame.

“The athame is finally prepared,” Anton said in awe. “Now we only need to find our first victim.”

Faustus nodded. “I want a Brazilian citizen,” he said. “I think this country deserves this honor.”

A couple of hours later, Faustus and Anton walked through a park, searching for the first victim. Anton smiled, as he saw a young woman crying. “Look…” he pointed at her. “She’s beautiful… and she’s sad…”

“Let’s get her,” Faustus said and they walked to her.

“What’s your name?” Faustus asked, as he stopped in front of her.

The woman raised her head to face him and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Desculpe… eu não entendi,” she said in confusion. She guessed the man was speaking English, but she couldn’t understand what he was saying.

Faustus rolled his eyes. “Seu nome…”

“Oh…” the young woman smiled. “Isabel…” she quietly replied, flushing a little.

“What a beautiful name,” he muttered, pulling out the athame. 

The woman’s eyes widened in terror and she tried to run away, but Anton grabbed her by the waist. 

Faustus smiled, as he stabbed the woman in the heart and started to chant: 

_The dark magic will rise_  
_Like a bright star in the skies_  
 _Turn this soul mine_

The woman’s face instantly started to crack. A bright and warm light left her body and transformed into a crystal.

“I love this country,” Faustus smiled, as the woman’s body disappeared in front of him. “Look!” he pointed to the small crystal. “It’s shining like a star…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely kudos!  
> Translation:  
> "Desculpe... Eu não entendi" = "I'm sorry... I didn't understand..."  
> "Seu nome..." = "Your name..."


End file.
